Newborn babies are often breastfed by mothers, which can be an intimate and personal bonding experience between mothers and their babies. When breastfeeding, a mother typically exposes the upper portions of her torso, which may make her uncomfortable if located in a public or highly trafficked area. Conventional solutions for covering exposed areas (e.g., upper torso, breasts, and the like) of a nursing mother have several limitations and are often bulky, uncomfortable, unsafe, or difficult to handle.
In some conventional solutions, large towels or small sheets are used, which are bulky and typically made of heavy, non-breathable material. These types of materials are often too warm to wear, increasing the body temperature of the mother and the baby, resulting in difficult or uncomfortable breastfeeding. Further, heavy, bulky, or non-breathable materials may also pose a risk of asphyxiation or cause overheating with a nursing baby.
Conventional nursing covers are also problematic because they are difficult to wear or secure when worn. Draping or placing a cover, wrap, or sheet over a mother's shoulder to cover the nursing newborn often blocks visibility of the baby. Further, baby movement may cause the cover, wrap, or sheet to slip in position or completely fall off. With conventional techniques, visibility between a mother and her newborn are obscured, preventing the former from observing or monitoring the latter during breastfeeding. Positioning, latching, and other factors can be inhibited or detrimentally affected by conventional covers, wraps, and sheets. Further, mothers are physically restricted in their ability to manage these factors while securing and maintaining a conventional cover, wrap, or sheet in place.
Thus, what is required is a solution for covering a baby while nursing without the limitations of conventional techniques.